


Day 21: Scary-oke

by PineTrain



Series: 40 Days of Pinecest [21]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineTrain/pseuds/PineTrain





	

Mabel arrived home much later than she’d wanted to. In fact, she’d intended to leave the school early to get here sooner than usual. Normally, she didn’t have a class to teach the last period of the day and would use the free time to plan for the next day. She didn’t actually have to stay, though, as long as she cleared it with the principal first. But then another teacher had thrown up around lunchtime and they needed her to substitute for that open period. A five car pile up that blocked all but one lane on the highway only severely exacerbated the problem.

It was fortunate that Dipper had taken the day off or their anniversary might not have even been doable. He had insisted that this year he’d handle all the planning and refused any offer for help. He wanted to surprise her.

Still, she had wanted be there as he prepared whatever it was. Just so she could hear him walking about the house while she used the time to unwind and relax in her crafts room. To know he was there as she reminisced about the years they’d been together. Good times and bad. How their love might falter from time to time but only come back stronger for it all. Instead, she got to text him and say she’d be late.

As it were, it was now 8pm and she was ultra frazzled. The sun had gone down long ago, but the lights in their house were on, a very welcoming sight. Hopefully it’d be okay for her take a quick shower to try and revive herself a bit.

She came up to the house and found the door locked. Confused, she unlocked it and found it oddly quiet. A red card with a heart sat on the sideboard in the hall, a box of chocolates next to it. Picking it up, she read the card.

“To the most loving and beautiful woman I know. I look forward to the many years to come as we grow old together,” was written in carefully done calligraphy. Down at the bottom and clearly added later was the hastily scrawled, “Had to go out and pick something up. Be back soon!”

Well, at least she could get that shower and change clothes. Mabel popped a chocolate in her mouth and headed to the stairs, popping another one in before she was even done chewing the first. She kept the shower short, just enough to get off some of the stress of the day. After drying off, she dressed lazily in a t-shirt and pajama pants. She’d change to something a little fancier once he got back but for now she just plopped on the bed.

A *tak* came from the window, followed by another one, then another. Mabel got up and walked over to it. Outside on the lawn was Dipper holding a few small rocks in his hand. Next to him was a colorful box-like object. She opened the window and looked down at him.

He grinned when she did and said dramatically, “Oh fair maiden! I know thoust hath had a horrible day! Allow me a serenade so my love can heal thy woes!” Mabel smiled at him and leaned on the window frame as he began.

Pressing a few buttons, Dipper selected a song on the karaoke machine and pop music blared out. It was nothing like a proper serenade and Mabel loved that fact. Such an old song too, T8king Over Midnight, but one that they both had fond memories of. They still occasionally pulled the machine out to recreate the defeat of the zombies by Love Patrol Alpha just for fun. Dipper had warmed to the idea of karaoke but abjectly refused to do it in public ever again, keeping it just between them. Until now. He had to be aware their neighbors could hear him.

By the end of the song, Mabel had joined him in a duet. She watched as he cut off the machine and walked over to a ladder on its side straight under the window. She stepped back as he set it up and climbed to rest his arms on the frame.

“Dork,” Mabel giggled.

“Sorry I wasn’t here when you were. The machine had a broken part and it took a while to find it because it’s so old, then I had to fix it and yeah…sorry,” he explained sheepishly.

Mabel walked over and kissed him on the forehead. “Don’t be, it was perfect.”

He smiled, “Well, the night’s not over yet so don’t say ‘perfect’ until you’ve seen the rest.” He tilted his head and looked away, “I had set up a reservation and had a lot of other things ready but then all that stuff came up for you so I’ve cancelled them.”

Mabel’s smile fell, feeling as though she had ruined his no doubt highly planned out evening. He took her hand and kissed it, then held it to his cheek.

“Don’t worry about it. I think the new plan is better, all things considered, and we can do that stuff another day. It’s not like I threw out the old plan. Instead, we’re going to have an extremely romantic evening playing board games and watching movies as we gorge on pizza and popcorn. I’m glad you already dressed properly.”

Mabel rolled her eyes as she laughed. To be honest, that did sound a lot better right now than anything extravagant. She was too tired to do anything super fancy and reeeally didn’t feel like changing out of these comfortable clothes. She still intended to hold him to the fancy stuff later, of course.

The doorbell rang and Dipper’s eyes popped a bit. “Ah crap! The pizza’s here. Can you toss me my wallet? It’s on the bedside table.” Mabel did so and he leaned in to peck her cheek. “I’ll meet you in the living room,” he said as he made his way down the ladder.

She went downstairs to find the coffee table pushed out a bit with lots of blankets and pillows between it and the couch making a little nest. On the table was stacked a pile of games and another of movies, the latter topped by a notepad that, on inspection, was filled with a list of notes about the times of other movies and on which cable channel they played.

The front door opened and the aroma of freshly cooked pizza drifted in as Dipper went into the kitchen. Soon, the sound of popcorn in the microwave mixed with the clatter of him retrieving various utensils and plates. Mabel snuggled into a part of the nest that had the most color to wait and was surprised by a hidden pack of gummy koalas crinkling. He really was the best husband in the world.


End file.
